


Flower Crowns and Little Secrets

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of the pilot episode scene where it's Octavia that goes adventuring in the glowy forest instead of Finn and yeah that's pretty much it tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns and Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> idk the 100 rewatch started this week and i wanted to write clarktavia fic for the first time so here it is, and i hope you all like it!!

Of course Octavia would’ve been the one to go searching for water and pretty flowers in the forest even though they were supposed to be sleeping. She had been locked up for too long to not savor every breath on Earth, every new discovery she made, every last bit of freedom she now had all to herself. She had found animal tracks in the middle of a glowing forest and while that might worry most people if they had seen a two-headed deer earlier that day, to her it was just another neat aspect of finally being on the ground. She had even decided to make herself a flower crown, which sadly didn’t glow since the flowers were now dead, so she ended up throwing it back on the ground. After stopping to take a deep breath, she saw off in the distance that Clarke had just woken up. Letting out a small sigh, she decided to go talk to her and tell her that she had found water, although she wasn’t completely sure it was clean (it looked glowy but Octavia was fairly sure that was just from the bushes around it).

“Clarke!” Octavia yelled, hoping to grab her attention so she wouldn’t have to walk far.

“Octavia?” Clarke shouted back. “What are you doing awake right now?”

“I could ask the same for you! Anyways, come over here I think I found clean water,” Octavia said.

After Clarke stretched out her tired limbs for a few seconds, she walked over to Octavia, hopeful that there was finally some good news in their search for food and water. After thoroughly inspecting the water and triple-checking that the only reason it looked like it was glowing was indeed because of it reflecting the glow of the surrounding foliage, Clarke declared the water safe to drink, although they should still probably boil it first just to be certain. Still, she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

“Ha! You do smile,” Octavia pointed out with a laugh.

“Oh shut up,” Clarke retorted, though the blush creeping across her cheeks made her reply seem less hateful and more embarrassed.

“Fine, I’ll keep it our little secret,” Octavia replied while rolling her eyes at her.

“Will you also keep it our little secret if I drank some of this water right now, because I’m really thirsty,” Clarke admitted, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous she had to sound right now. She knew she should bring back as much water as possible and split it between everybody, and that she should boil it to make sure it was safe, and that it was a bit selfish to be drinking as much water as she wanted while the people at their makeshift camp were thirsty, but she had needs and water was one of them.

“Well I can’t keep it a secret if you end up sick,” Octavia shrugged, “but yeah let’s drink some of this.”

After taking a few sips from the small pool of water (which Clarke still hadn’t figured out how it formed in the middle of tons of plants), both of them felt refreshed enough to finally just relax for a few minutes since they had gotten to the ground.

“Hey Octavia, did you try making a flower crown?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because there’s like ten dead flowers all in a little circle over here,” She laughed. Octavia laughed with her and told her about her failed flower crown and that she was disappointed that it didn’t glow at all.

“Well yeah, I mean dead flowers aren’t going to glow,” Clarke commented, having to remind herself that Octavia probably didn’t know that much about plant life from living under the floorboards her whole life.

“That would’ve been nice to know a while ago,” Octavia said, “You know, I bet there’s so much we don’t know about down here. Like, a while ago I saw what looked like animal footprints, but it looked like the animal only had three toes. Isn’t that weird?” She wondered aloud, her eyes seemingly lighting up as she asked questions about all the new things they had encountered, realizing that she could probably learn more than just history for the first time ever.

“That is actually pretty weird,” Clarke replied, “But hey, so is Earth so far. I mean, they never even thought there were going to be radioactive forests down here, but here they are. Then again, we weren’t even supposed to go to Earth for another hundred years or so, so I guess they never thought that any of what we were taught would come in handy anyways.”

“Well all I ended up learning was history from Bel’, but that doesn’t seem to have as much use as I expected,” Octavia said, “I think honestly he just really liked talking about it,” she whispered with a grin on her face. “It was interesting though. To learn about all these great wars and inventions and movements sort of gave me hope that one day people on the Ark would start a movement to allow more than one child, you know?”

Clarke shrugged before responding with “Yeah, but I can tell you from what I’ve seen that it would’ve failed anyways, no matter how hard people tried to resist. The chancellor is too strict on ‘upholding the law at any cost’,” she mimicked in his deep voice, not being able to resist a small giggle that escaped, “Still though, it would’ve been inspiring to see. The only problem is a lot of people on the Ark would rather just stay complacent where they are than resist. I can’t blame them though. Pretty much any resistance is met with death, and a lot of people also had a family or a partner that they loved, so they would just refuse to resist because they wanted to stay alive for the person they loved,” Clarke commented, not being able to block out the thought of her father’s death. She knew her mother had to be destroyed emotionally for weeks after, and she was as well. She was still proud of him finally trying to change things, but almost wished he hadn’t tried so hard at times.

“Did you ever have anybody you loved?” Octavia asked.

“I loved my dad, and my mom, and at one point I loved Wells like he was my own family, but up on the Ark I never really had crushes on anybody. I think I was too focused on becoming a doctor to be honest,” Clarke replied, trying to lighten up the tone of the conversation again. “But hey, now we’re on the ground, and everything has changed, so who knows? In fact, I sort of have a crush on somebody right now,” She confessed, giving Octavia a quick wink.

“Oooooooh,” Octavia teased, “Okay come on though who is it?”

“I’m not naming names, but I will tell you that she’s gorgeous, has brown hair, really pretty eyes, and tends to wander off in the middle of the night on adventures without telling anybody,” Clarke responded, hoping for the best at this point. If Octavia didn’t have a crush back, she could get over it within a few days, she was certain. “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

“Well,” Octavia started, “She has really pretty blonde hair and blue eyes, and is always way too focused on finding food and water and needs to relax more in my opinion.”

Mutual smiles spread across their faces as they scooted closer towards each other, Clarke wrapping an arm around Octavia’s waist as Octavia ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair lazily, neither of them wanting to do anything beyond that for the time being. Both of them realized that eventually the sun was starting to rise, and when they walked back to the camp a day later holding hands, nobody said a word about it besides Bellamy.

“Just keep her safe, alright?” He told Clarke.

“I will, don’t worry,” Clarke replied sincerely. However, she knew that eventually she would teach Octavia how to use a gun and sword so that even if Clarke was gone for a bit, Octavia would be able to protect herself, which would be more valuable than any bit of Clarke’s protection. Octavia eventually knew how to use a sword proficiently and learned how to shoot a gun, and Clarke couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across her face, not able to be more proud of her girlfriend if she tried.


End file.
